


Воспоминания

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, воспоминания, прошлое, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.27.09.16





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
> 27.09.16

Когда-нибудь к тебе кто-то придет...  
Кого не ждал уже, наверное, лет восемь.  
Кого растаял силуэт в той осени...  
И след простыл...  
Не вспоминал...  
И ты все бросил... но просится  
Воспоминание к тебе сквозь лед.  
Вся пылка любовь застрянет где-то в ребрах,  
А стрелки на часах замедлятся в тиши,  
И, вроде, что-то должно литься из души,  
Такая радость, что ли, но молчит  
И ровно бьется сердце, мир не дрогнул.  
И хочется вошедшему сказать: "Уйди!  
Уйди! Оставь меня в покое, -  
Пока здесь не было тебя, я чуть не умер.  
Пока здесь не было тебя, меня спасли.  
Я ад отведал, рай увидел,  
И в кипятке борьбы я понял...  
ГДЕ БЫЛ ТЫ?..


End file.
